I Wanna be Loved by You
by iggy-writes
Summary: Kurt and Blaine's thoughts immediately following their date at the end of the Nationals episode, and how they both felt about what they said there :  Spoilers for Nationals


**SPOILERS FOR NATIONALS**

**A one-shot showing Blaine and Kurt immediatly following their Date at the end of the season finale, and their reactions to what was said during the date. **

**disclaimer: Still do not own Glee**

* * *

><p>Kurt is smiling so big his jaw hurts as he breezes through the front door of the Hudmel residence. He throws his keys down on the table by the door and walks briskly towards the stairs. His entire body feels filled up with happiness and he's sure if he doesn't do something soon he's going to explode. Because Blaine loves him. And he loves Blaine. And it felt like for once everything was going right.<p>

"Have fun on your uh... date...Kurt?" He heard his dad call from the living room, where he watches a sporting event on the old boxy T.V

"Yes, Dad! It was absolutely perfection!" He replies, never even stopping his brisk walk.

"well I'm glad you had fun..i guess"

* * *

><p>Blaine strolls down the Dalton halls, his steps rather aimless. His hands are in the pockets of his red cardigan. His path sways from side to side, curving around the corridors as he hums to himself absentmindedly. The halls are relatively empty today, even the boys who board are often out on the weekends. So Blaine finds himself alone walking through the halls of Dalton with no one to interrupt his thoughts. He continues to hum to himself, even singing a few lines here and there just because he can.<p>

I wanna be loved by you

just you and nobody else

but you.

I wanna be loved by you alone.

His mind spins with thoughts of his date with Kurt. How perfect Kurt's hair always looked, how his eyes lit up when he talked about New York. But most of all the look on his face when Blaine had told him he loved him. And when Kurt had _said it back_. Blaine still couldn't wrap his mind around that last part. Kurt Hummel loved him. He had known he loved Kurt for some time. But he had never been able to put the feeling into words and now that he had, It was like he never wanted to stop saying it. He couldn't wait to see Kurt again just so he could say it again.

Kurt leaned against the back of his door, arms pulled around himself. He is still smiling widely and he swears he can hear music in his head.

"Blaine is in love with me." he whispers to the room. Just testing out the words on his tongue. Then again, "Blaine Anderson is in love with me." Then again, "Blaine Warbler is in love with me." He slides down the door to sit on his floor, legs outstretched and crossed at the ankles, his head lolled back to rest on the door. "And I love him back."

Blaine finds himself sitting on the steps of the staircase in the main foyer at Dalton. He remembers a fragile, scared boy tapping on his shoulder here, and he thinks about grabbing that boy's hand and leading him through the hallways. He can't imagine his life without Kurt now. When Kurt had changed so much. Kurt had made Blaine more of himself. Kurt had shown Blaine what real courage was. And now Kurt had taught Blaine what real love felt like. And that was the cheesiest thought that had ever occurred to Blaine but that was okay because it was true.

Blaine rests his elbow on his knee and leans his head on the palm of his hand. Laughing to himself suddenly, because he was in love and giggling at random points in time is just something people in love do.

Back in Lima, Kurt is laughing to, because all of the happiness that was building up inside him from the moment Blaine had said those words had to go somewhere. So now here he sat, on his floor in his bedroom thinking about his boyfriend and laughing because his life was never meant to go this perfectly, but somehow when Blaine was involved it just did.

"I'm in love with Kurt Hummel."

"I'm in love with Blaine Anderson."

**_Fin._**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I had originally intended for this to be so, so different from how it is. Originally, they were together at the end of the date for the entire fic, and then it was just Kurt... and then Blaine was going to be at a warbler meeting for all of his part.. and the staircase was never meant to be involved at all. Blaine was supposed to end up at his dorm room or in the common room where he kissed Kurt. But I liked the visual of Blaine sitting on that staircase with a goofy in-love grin on his face much better, so I changed it. :)<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading! Don't forget to review! I can't tell you how much I appreciate the reviews I have gotten already! Thank you :) **


End file.
